dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 5 is titled "Beerus and Champa". Cover Page Son Gokou and Vegeta on in the foreground while Beerus, Champa, Whis, and Vados are in the background. Summary On Beerus's planet, Son Gokou and Vegeta are sparring and Gokou said that he will become stronger and wants to fight even more powerful opponents but Vegeta said there was one in front him. When they continue their match, Vegeta said that he will be the first to defeat Beerus as he threw Gokou. As Vegeta charged at Gokou and attempted to attack him, Gokou used Shunkanidou and his continuous use of the technique caused Vegeta to get angry. Vegeta tried to punch Gokou but he used Teleportation, but hit a tree and Gokou appeared behind him and attempted to attack him but Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and blasted Gokou away, destroying part of Beerus's planet. Gokou was angry for using Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and it was against the rules. Gokou then transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Vegeta stated that even if he transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he would be naturally stronger, but Gokou denied and even bit his tongue saying Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Gokou was displeased with the name and requested for the name to be shortened. Whis appeared and suggested the name Super Saiyan Blue. He then explained that transforming was against the rules of the match and Gokou pointed fingers at Vegeta. He even continues questioning if they got cocky after defeating Golden Freeza. Whis then transformed their clothing into very heavy suits as punishment. Suddenly, Champa and his attendant appeared and wondered who Gokou and Vegeta were and then he and Whis greeted each other. Champa requested for Beerus so Whis went to go wake Beerus because he was sleeping. Gokou and Vegeta then flew over to Champa after they realized their appearances looked similar to Beerus and Whis. Gokou rudely commented on Champa appearance, calling him a fat Beerus. Even though this frustrated Champa, his attendant explained that he was Beerus's twin brother Champa, much to Goku's and Vegeta's shock. She also mentioned that Champa was the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. Gokou got excited and asked if Champa or Beerus was stronger. His attendant did not answer the question but said that you could tell by looking at their physiques. Vados also revealed that she and Whis were siblings and said he power was slightly superior to his. Whis, along with Beerus, arrived and denied Vados's claim and said it has been a millennium since they trained together so Vados challenged him. Beerus wondered what Champa wanted and he wanted to do their showdown. Champa gave Beerus a boiled Don-Don bird egg and Beerus gave Champa ramen. Beerus tasted the egg but he wanted Champa to taste the ramen. Champa and Vados ate the ramen and then quickly ate it. Champa wondered where the food came from so Beerus responded saying the planet Earth. He also added that it's not the only delicacy they possessed. Champa quickly demanded that Vados looked for Earth in the Sixth Universe. Vegeta was confused about the mention of the Sixth Universe, so Whis explained that Champa originally came from the Sixth Universe, and the Sixth and Seventh Universes are twin universes, meaning that everything in the universes is almost exactly similar. He added that any universe combination that equalled the number 12 are twin universes. Vados suddenly found Earth in the Sixth Universe and explained that there was an idiotic war on the planet so the humans on the planets were extinct. Beerus mocked Champa for not having any Earthlings on the planet to make food for him. Gokou then mentioned how the Earth in the Seventh Universe have faced destruction many times and mentioned Vegeta almost destroyed it too. Champa then challenged Beerus to a match, a tournament between five warriors from their universes facing in one-on-one matches, leaving Gokou with excitement. Characters in Order of Appearance *Vegeta *Son Gokou *Whis *Champa *Vados *Beerus Chapter Notes *Whis suggested a name change for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue because of the name being to difficult to say. References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters